


Last Of The First Snow

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto watches the snow melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Of The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 9 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

'The last of the first snow,' Ianto thought, watching it drip off a branch, melting. Little bits always hung on longer, but it was never destined to last.

'But it will be back, stronger and more lasting.' He nodded to himself. 'Just like Jack, really.'

Like the snow, their relationship had tried to hang on, but needed to disappear and reappear before it could become lasting. Needed _Jack_ to disappear and reappear.

"Nearly melted," Jack whispered, joining him under the blanket at the window.

"Yes," Ianto replied, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. "But it will always be back."


End file.
